joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Noob (Roblox)
Summary The Roblox Noob is essentially every and any player who starts playing roblox, but more specifically refers to the composite of the Roblox userbase, and for the sake of VS battles will use a composite form with all abilities of other Robloxian players. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C (Base form) | 7-A with catalog items (Possibly Higher due to hax) | 3-A with admin commands | 2-B With Studio/Developer Mode Name: Roblox Noob. Stylized variants include n00b, nub, newb, and newbie Origin: Roblox (Verse) Gender: Typically Male, although it is implied to be gender neutral. Age: Typically young, due to being a noob. Classification: Robloxian Powers and Abilities: Nothing notable | High-Tech weaponry, Expert Swordsmanship, Proficiency in numerous weapons, Temporary Indestructibility (With force field potions and other gears), Possible Durability negation with several weapons (Hyperlaser, Crescendo, Rovaccum 2012, Rayvengence Blade, ect) BFR with certain weapons (Groundhog day gear, bookworm, Banhammer), limited soul manipulation, elemental manipulation, Immortality Types 2 and 5 (Via respawning, although for verses battles this doesn't have to apply), Can summon numerous creatures under his control, Flight, Speed, Strength and Durability augmentation (Can use various gears to increase or augment these temporarily or permanently), Limited time manipulation (Can rewind its own time with Time watch), Invisibility (Ghost invisibility, Trololo cape of invisibility), Duplication (Quantum Entangler, Decoy Deploy), Size and body manipulation (Can use various gears to increase/decrease body size, change appearance, or even transform), Energy Manipulation and projection, Limited Matter Transmutation (Medusa's head, Midias Glove, ect), Can curse/poison other players with various gear | Void manipulation (Can punish, ban, or kick other players from existence/Can also delete or erase parts of the world), Teleportation, Immortality Type 4 (Can make oneself invincible), High reality warping, ect | Possible Omnipotence (Can manipulate any object within a place in Studio), Multi-Universe creation/destruction (Can create/delete a roblox place, which is a universe with its own different timelines, or servers, can also destroy certain servers with other players in it), Time manipulation (Can pause, resume or reset a game instance in studio, can set time and day), Omnipresence (Exists outside the Roblox place yet can manipulate any object within it), Possible Omniscience (Can see and evaluate every script, object and value of a entity in studio) Attack Potency: Below average really do anything without any gears | Anywhere from large building level with certain gears, possibly higher | Universal effect the entire server | Low complex Multiverse level create or delete anywhere from 1 to 100 places, and can create or destroy any server, which is essentially a alternate timeline within a universe Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman with certain potions, Subsonic to hyper-sonic+ with certain gears, Possibly higher | Irrelevant, as it can set its own speed | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 50 to 100, Possibly Higher lift and toss large Dumbells with ease using iLift and iLift Two, Possibly higher with other gears | Unknown | Irreverent, since it can manipulate the position of any object it chooses, regardless of its mass Striking Strength: Class BH | Class GJ to Class PJ with certain gears | Unknown | Irrelevant Durability: Wall level | Large Building levels, indestructible with certain gears | Indestructible, Immortality makes it hard to kill | Unknown, possibly Low-Complex Multiverse level (Lacks a physical form) Stamina: Extraordinarily High | Inhuman | Unknown | Endless Range: Melee range | A couple meters to several yards wide (Raycast gears can go as far as lasers) | Universal | Omnipresent Standard Equipment: Nothing | Various equipment, gears, vehicles, artifact weapons, potions, lasers, bombs, cloaks, staff's, swords, ect | Admin commands | None notable Intelligence: Generally quite ignorant for being a newer player, but quite skilled in combat being capable of using any weapon it gets its hands on. Possibly Omniscient with studio, as it can evaluate any data or properties of an object in the game. Weaknesses: Quite gullible, has no abilities to fight. | None notable. | Can have its powers overrided or revoked by a admin of equal or higher status | If deemed inappropriate, a Roblox moderator can erase a Robloxian and all traces of its existence from the site, including its places and servers. Feats: None notable | All powers explained above for feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Exponential rocket launcher: A rocket launcher which power is exponentially raised by 3 every second it is still active. Rainbow pesterion omega: A very powerful sword capable of dealing the most damage. Banhammer: A weapon capable of knocking foes several yards away with each swing. Rainbow Carpet: A carpet that grants the user high-speed flight while leaving a trail of rainbows behind Speed potion: Can enhance the users speed, giving them superspeed. Crescendo the soul stealer: A powerful sword that can steal the souls of users it has killed. Gravity coil: A gear that enhances the users jump ability. Dual Illumina: A sword of light capable of dealing high damage, and can cause a tornado of swords around the user to strike nearby opponents. Dual Darkhearts: A sword of darkness capable of dealing high damage and stealing life from enemies, can create a tornado of darkness to sap life from nearby opponents. Dual venomshanks: A poisonous sword capable of slowly poisoning a player who touches the sword, can create acid rain that damages players who step into it. Icedagger: A deadly dagger than once it turns blue, freezes an opponent that touches it before they shatter and die. Decoy deploy: A object that allows users to create a fake of themselves. Whenever the fake clone dies, an explosion is created killing nearby players. Body Swap potion: A potion that allows the user to swap bodies and places with another user, but it doesn't swap abilities. Zombie staff: A staff that summons 6 zombies that attack other nearby players. Gravity gun: A weapon that fires a projectile that causes whoever to be hit to suspend gravity around them and leave them floating helplessly temporarily. Black hole bomb: A bomb that creates a large red sphere, dragging any in its radius towards its center for a temporary amount of time. Hyperlaser gun: An extremely deadly weapon that fires a blue laser at its opponent. Anyone hit by the laser will be instantly vaporized, regardless of durability. Key: Base form | With gears | With admin | In studio mode Note: Although certain gears can be exploited for haxxy effects, it is generally recommended to stick to the intended use of the weapons Noob has. Although Noob has a vast array of weaponry, it doesn't mean he has access to every weapon all at once. For the sake of battles its recommended to stick to a balanced loadout for the Noob for each battle. Even though player characters will respawn regardless of the circumstance, for the sake of verses battles, the winner of any battle should be decided when Noob dies the first time, unless stated otherwise. Studio Noob's weakness against Roblox moderators should not be used as a weakness feat unless the other character can use hax to erase beings in a similar way, and has a higher power level. Also, studio Noob cannot affect the universes of other beings that he himself did not create, unless he is given the ability to do so. Explanations This profile only covers composite abilities for Noob officially endorsed by Roblox. For other games and feats involving the Noob, it is recommended to create a separate profile for that game and that version of the Noob. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roblox Category:Noob Category:Tier 10 Category:TIer 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2